Bend and break
by Lalamarce
Summary: Emma comienza una nueva vida como cirujana pediátrica en Los Ángeles, pero apenas comenzando, su vida se ve trastornada de nuevo. Esta vez, por una hermosa morena que conoció la noche anterior en un bar
1. El día después

Al fin un AU. Espero les guste esta historia.

PD: Matu16, lo hice! :D

* * *

Aun podía recordar partes de la noche anterior, había bebido demasiado, pero entre sus recuerdos iba apareciendo la morena, debía ponerse de pie ahora, incluso si la resaca estuviese acabando con ella, no debía llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Entró en la ducha y las memorias comenzaban a fluir en su mente.

" _Eres hermosa", le decía Emma acariciando su cabello. "Demasiado hermosa"_

" _Tú también lo eres", respondía entre sonrisas._

Salió y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno, su resaca iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco y conforme a la desaparición de esta, los recuerdos comenzaban a abundar aún más vivos.

 _Seguían bailando en la pista del bar, en ese entonces habían bebido poco, la noche apenas había comenzado, pero ellas ya habían conectado._

" _¿Quieres tomar algo más?", preguntó_

" _No sé si debería, debo trabajar mañana", respondió Emma._

" _Está bien, ¿Qué te traigo?", dijo la rubia al no poder negarse a la mirada que la morena le presentaba._

" _Sorpréndeme", respondió separándose de Emma y bailando entre la multitud._

Emma sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, quería recordar más acerca de esa morena, claro que recordaba todo lo importante, pero quería para ella la historia completa. Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió a su auto para ir a trabajar.

Había terminado sus años de residencia al otro lado del país, ahora, la habían contratado como cirujana de pediatría en un hospital en Los Ángeles, era su momento de comenzar de nuevo, de dejar atrás su pasado y olvidar el daño que le habían causado. Esta vez no la dejaban a ella atrás, esta vez era ella la que iba adelante.

No quería tener que volver nunca a Nueva York, quería estar lejos de Neal, su exnovio. Le había hecho mucho daño.

Una mañana, luego de que Emma estuviera de turno toda la noche, al llegar a su casa, que compartía con Neal las veces que este se quedaba a dormir. Pudo escuchar desde la entrada que él no estaba solo. Había botellas por toda la casa y mientras más se acercaba a su habitación, mas ropa que no era de ella aparecía a la vista.

No tardó en mandarlo lejos, no quería saber más de él, así que cuando le fue ofrecido ese puesto, su respuesta fue un "SI" inmediato.

Por eso no dejaba de pensar en la morena de la noche anterior, habían pasado casi dos meses desde el problema con Neal, así que no creía que fuese posible sentirse así por alguien que acababa de conocer.

" _Llévame contigo", le susurraba al oído._

" _A donde quieras", respondió Emma rápidamente._

 _Salieron tomadas de la mano hacia el auto de Emma, ella abrió la puerta para que la morena se subiera y luego pasó al asiento de conductor y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en su nuevo apartamento._

" _¿Quieres algo?"_

" _¿Puedo usar tu baño?", preguntó mirándola a los ojos, no sin antes besarla "No tardaré"_

" _Al fondo, a la derecha… Creo", dijo haciendo que la otra mujer se riera, así que trató de explicarse "Es que me acabo de mudar"_

" _Tranquila", la besó de nuevo, "Ya regreso"_

" _Okay…", suspiró la rubia mientras se sentaba sola en su nuevo sofá_

Luego de manejar lo que creyó, fueron unos minutos nada más, Emma entró por primera vez en el Children's Hospital, era un buen lugar, moderno, espacioso, bástate bonito.

"Buenos días", dijo una mujer demasiado entusiasmada para el gusto de Emma, "Tú debes ser la Dra. Emma Swan, es un placer conocerla al fin"

"Gracias… yo…," Emma no tuvo tiempo, pues una a alarma alertó a la mujer de que debía irse.

"Oh! Como lo siento", dijo extendiendo su mano firmemente. "Mi nombre es Mary Margaret, también soy cirujana pediátrica, pero trabajo con el departamento de Ginecología y genética"

"Woah!... Eso es genial"

"Sin duda lo es, ¡ya verás!", la pequeña mujer era demasiado feliz, "los días siguientes te enseñaré mi laboratorio"

"Eso sería genial, gracias", Emma sonrió de vuelta, "Oye, ¿sabes a donde puedo ir por mi uniforme?"

"Claro!, sígueme"

Emma seguía a Mary Margaret por los pasillos tratando de aprender el camino, pero le era imposible, sin duda, el hospital era grande y tardaría más de varios días en aprenderlo.

 _Unas manos suaves recorrían su espalda, como dibujando senderos, haciendo que Emma se estremeciera al tacto._

" _Tu piel se siente tan bien"_

 _Emma no respondió, pero si la besó de nuevo. No quería dejar ir a esa mujer tan perfecta._

"¿Emma?", preguntó alguien entusiasmado, "Que bueno que estés aquí, pensé que tardarías unas semanas más"

"David!, hola"

David era un amigo de Emma durante todos sus años como interna, pero habían tomado caminos separados durante sus residencias, gracias a él, a Emma le habían ofrecido este puesto.

"Veo que ya conociste a mi esposa", David besó a Mary Margaret.

"La acabo de conocer", contestó sonriéndole a ambos, "ha sido muy amable conmigo"

"Lo siento, debo irme", interrumpió Mary Margaret, "olvide que tenía una cita a primera hora"

"Adiós, Gracias por todo", respondió Emma con sinceridad.

"No le preocupes, te ira muy bien", luego volteó hacia David, "Charming, enséñale nuestra sala de cirujanos"

Luego de que la pequeña mujer se hubo marchado, Emma miró a David y sin poder aguantar más, preguntó.

"¿Charming?", no pudo contener la risa, con la que perturbó el sueño de una mujer que estaba a punto de ser madre, "Lo siento"

"No es tan gracioso". Pero lo era, aun así, lo era. "Me llaman así porque les parezco encantador a todas las mujeres embarazadas, ya sabes, muchas no tienen a nadie, y siempre es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado. Acompañándote en ese duro proceso de cambio"

Bueno, ya no era tan gracioso. Pero si era muy amable de su parte, como todo lo que él hacía por las personas.

"Es un gran apodo, David", Emma tenia sinceridad en sus palabras, "Sin duda te sale"

"Me alegra que ya estés aquí Emma", David la abrazó. "No sé cómo pude dejarte sola. Lo siento demasiado"

"Hey, no pasa nada", dijo mirándolo a la cara, "Ya pasó, y sabes que jamás hubiera frenado tus sueños… Y jamás lo haré"

David y Emma entraron al salón para cirujanos. Era amplia, tenia bastante comida y espacios para dormir. El solo pensarlo hacia feliz a la rubia.

"¿Café?"

"Vale… Gracias"

 _Eran casi la 1am, Emma se despertó encontrándose en una cama vacía. ¿A dónde había ido la morena? Se puso de pie y la morena salió del baño._

" _Hey"_

" _Hey…", respondió la morena sin animo_

" _¿Estas bien?"_

" _Si, solo estaba organizándome un poco, debo irme ahora"_

 _Emma se puso de pie rápidamente. "No te vayas, por favor"_

" _Regina"_

" _¿Ah?", preguntó Emma desconcertada._

" _Mi nombre… Regina", dijo de nuevo._

" _Regina…" Emma continuó "¿Nos volveremos a ver?"_

" _No lo creo", respondió con seriedad, "Pero espero que sí"_

"Hey! Regina, déjame te presento a la nueva compañera!", gritó David.

"¿Regina?", Emma volteó.

Los cafés que cada una estaba tomando cayeron al suelo, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir.

Antes de que David pudiera decir algo, Regina se acercó.

"Mucho gusto Dra.…", dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Swan… Emma Swan", Emma recibió el saludo.


	2. Recibimiento

Estoy bastante sorprendida con el recibimiento de esta historia, gracias por leer.

* * *

"Lo siento", Regina se agachó a tomar su termo del suelo, al menos el suyo no se regó. El de Emma si ensució el suelo.

"¿Se conocen?", preguntó David curioso con la situación.

"No lo creo", dijo Regina rápidamente mirando fijo a Emma.

"No, no lo hacemos", Emma no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Trataba de seguir el juego.

"Bueno, ahora lo hacen", sonrió David, "creo que trabajaran muy bien juntas, Regina aquí es la mejor cirujana fetal del estado"

"No digas eso Charming", dijo Regina sonriendo como si nada pasara.

Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿sería tal vez que Regina no la reconocía?, no podía ser, habían bebido, pero no como para olvidarse.

"Debo irme ahora," David abrazó a Emma, "Regina, ¿Podrías darle un tour a Emma?".

Regina estaba a punto de responder, pero alguien entró.

"Dra. Mills, la necesitan en urgencias"

"Bueno, parece que esa es mi señal", Regina miró a Emma de nuevo y esta vez en un tono coqueto, agregó, "Parece que quedaré debiéndole el tour doctora"

"Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Dra. Mills", Bueno, al parecer la morena si la recordaba.

Regina sonrió de nuevo y se marchó.

"Oye, se conocen, ¿cierto?", preguntó David.

"Ya te dije que no", Emma se notaba nerviosa.

"Ya me contaras", David dejó la habitación riéndose fuertemente.

La rubia quedó sola en la habitación, aun le quedaba una hora antes de ir a hablar con el jefe del hospital, que le diría por donde comenzar. Así que puso sus pertenencias en el casillero que tenía su nombre y se puso la bata del hospital, que también tenia ya su nombre.

Emma estaba sentada mirando hacia la calle, ya sentía que la ciudad le encantaba. Pero alguien entró de repente, asustándola un poco.

"¿Regina?", la morena cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie, "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó alterada.

"¿Qué?"

"De todos los hospitales, ¿y justo entras aquí?"

"Hey, ¡yo no sabía!", ahora Emma estaba enojada también. No entendía que había sucedido con la hermosa morena de la noche anterior. Bueno, aún era hermosa, pero verla tan ofuscada la desconcertaba.

"Debes irte Emma", dijo la morena

"¿Qué?", ya no era enojo, ya era sorpresa, "¿Por qué?"

Regina se acercó a Emma, puso sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia y la besó lentamente. Emma se dejó.

"Te lo advertí"

Emma no respondió, solo se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo a esa mujer, tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo.

Tuvo unos minutos más a solas, pero no pensó en nada. Hasta que apareció quien pensó era su jefe, pues se podía ver que imponía demasiada autoridad.

"Usted debe ser la Dra. Swan"

"Emma, si", la rubia trató de mostrarse segura, pero ese hombre sí que la intimidaba.

"Muy bien Swan, yo soy el Dr. Gold, debo decir que su currículo me ha parecido impresionante".

"Muchas gracias doctor", Emma se sonrojó, la verdad era que su currículo era de los mejores, "Quiero decir, Jefe"

"Espero que se sienta cómoda aquí", Gold vio el café regado en el suelo, Emma no lo había limpiado aun, "Y que se divierta"

"Lo siento", Emma tomo una toalla para limpiarlo.

"No se preocupe por eso", comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, "Pregúntele a la Dra. Blanchard todo lo que necesite"

"Okay…"

"Mary Margaret, Blanchard", dijo Gold para que Emma entendiera, "Tengo entendido que ya se conocieron. En fin, que tenga un buen día, nos encanta tenerla aquí".

"Gracias"

Emma limpió rápidamente y se fue en busca de Mary Margaret.

Mientras Emma esperaba por Mary Margaret en urgencias, alguien se acercó a ella.

"Hola"

"Hola", Emma volteó lentamente para ver a la persona, era otra doctora, muy bella sin duda.

"Tú debes ser nueva, ¿cierto?", dijo como bromeando.

"¿Se me nota mucho?", Emma rio.

"Algo, se te nota algo perdida", dijo sin dejar de sonreír, "Mi nombre es Belle French"

"Si lo estoy… Soy Emma Swan"

"Bueno Emma, no te preocupes, ya verás cómo te acostumbras"

"Gracias"

"¿Un café?"

No había tomado café aun, pues el de antes había quedado en el suelo. Así que aceptó y acompañó a Belle a la cafetería.

"Es fácil llegar a la cafetería", dijo Belle tomando dos cafés. "Una vez llegues aquí, será fácil ir a cualquier parte del hospital"

"Eso espero", Emma eligió una mesa y se sentaron.

"¿Y cómo te ha parecido la ciudad hasta ahora?"

"No he recorrido mucho la verdad", Emma estaba pensativa, "solo he ido a algunos bares, ¿recomiendas un lugar?"

"Las playas sin duda, hay unas muy tranquilas. Me encanta ir a esas y sentarme a leer"

"Suena genial, debería hacerlo"

"Sin duda", el teléfono de Belle sonó, "Lo siento Emma, debo irme"

"Tranquila, ve", Emma se iba a poner de pie, pero mejor decidió quedarse, "Estaré aquí un rato más"

"Está bien", Belle le pasó una tarjeta, "Ahí tienes mi número, nos vemos luego"

La rubia se quedó allí sola tomando su café. Sacó su teléfono y agregó el teléfono de la doctora. Al menos ya estaba haciendo amigos.

"Swan", Regina se sentó frente a ella. "¿No estarías coqueteando con la esposa del jefe, o si?"

Emma casi se ahoga con su café. "¿Qué?"

"Belle French… es la esposa de Gold", dijo la morena lentamente, "¿No lo sabias?"

"No eso", Emma estaba un poco molesta, no entendía para nada el comportamiento de Regina.

"Lo siento", Regina notó la molestia en el rostro de Emma, "¿Emma?"

"¿Si?", la rubia la miró a los ojos.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar"

"¿Ahora?", preguntó la rubia mirando alrededor.

"No Emma, creo que no sería apropiado"

Emma se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

"¿Puede ser en tu casa?", sugirió la Regina.

"¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?"

"Si", la morena se quedó mirándola, "¿A qué hora terminas hoy?"

"A las 4", Emma se sonrojó un poco, "¿Y tú?"

"6, ¿estarás en tu casa a esa hora?"

"Allí estaré"

Regina se despidió con un gesto y se marchó. De nuevo Emma había quedado sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?, llevaba menos de una semana en esta nueva ciudad, se suponía que sería una nueva vida, libre y sin problemas. Pero parecía que los problemas la encontraban sin importar a donde se fuera.

Su teléfono sonó.

"¿hola?"

"Emma, Hola", era Mary Margaret.

"Hey"

"¿Dónde estás? He estado buscándote."

"Oh… Ahora estoy en la cafetería, ¿Vienes?"

"Vale, espérame ahí"

La llamada termino, Emma estaba un poco más tranquila, aunque sabía que no le duraría la sensación ya que en menos de 3 horas se vería con Regina, a solas, en su casa. Pero ¿Qué podría salir mal?, pensó. Todo, todo podría salir mal, tenía en la mente muchas situaciones de como todo podría salir mal. Pero solo quedaba esperar, para darse cuenta de que tan mal saldría en realidad.


	3. Una breve reunión

Esta teniendo muy buena pinta la historia, muchas gracias por leer.

PD: Se que estoy actualizando algo seguido, pero es que si no lo hacía ya, luego no me daba tiempo... Aunque no creo que les moleste, ¿cierto? hahaha

* * *

Después del recorrido que MM le dio por el hospital, Emma ya se sentía lista para comenzar su turno normal el día siguiente, así que se fue a casa a descansar.

Cuando llegó, aún tenía casi una hora y media para organizar todo antes de que Regina llegara. Regina… ¿Qué iría a pasar cuando estuvieran de nuevo a solas?, Emma sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

"Tranquila, Swan", se decía Emma mientras recogía su ropa del suelo, "No va a pasar nada, además, la mujer está más loca que una cabra"

Cuando termino de recoger todo, entró a su habitación y tendiendo la cama, encontró ropa interior que no era de ella.

"Debe haberlo dejado", Emma tomó el sostén, pero no sabía dónde ponerlo. Al final se decidió por dejarlo sobre una cómoda, esperando que no se le olvidara devolverlo.

A las 6:30 alguien tocó a la puerta. la rubia había tenido tiempo suficiente de bañarse, así que cuando le abrió a Regina, estaba fresca y descansada.

"Hola"

"Hola…", ahora Emma no sabía que decir, "Pasa"

Regina entró, se podía ver que estaba un poco incomoda, pero debía aguantarse, tenía que hablar con Emma.

"Lo siento Emma", la rubia la miraba, esperando que continuara, "Por haber sido tan grosera contigo, no sé porque reaccione así"

"Está bien"

"¿Está bien?"

"Si, si tú no sabes porque reaccionaste así, yo menos", Emma le ofreció algo de tomar, pero Regina no quiso, "Lo siento Regina, pero no te entiendo"

Regina seguía en silencio así que Emma continuo, "Ayer la pasamos bien, ¿no?"

La morena asintió.

"Y hoy, no lo sé, tal vez no esperabas volverme a ver, ¿cierto?"

"No… Em-"

"Lo sé… Y está bien. Tal vez solo querías que fuese algo de una noche"

"No Emma"

"Pero ahora trabajamos juntas Regina, así que espero que podamos actuar como adultas que somos y que nuestra relación de trabajo no se vea comprometida por lo que pasó ayer"

Tal vez Emma estaba siendo un poco dura, pero debía serlo, era su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, lo merecía.

El teléfono de Regina sonó.

"Está bien, toma la llamada"

"Lo siento", Regina contestó y se retiró un poco para poder hablar.

Emma salió al balcón, no quería incomodar a la morena escuchando su conversación.

A los pocos minutos Regina se hizo a su lado.

"Disculpa por eso, no quería interrumpirnos"

"No importa"

"¿Emma?", Regina buscaba el rostro de la rubia, "¿Crees que al menos podamos ser amigas?"

"¿Tú quieres eso?", di que no, pensaba la rubia, di que no, no puedo ser solo tu amiga.

"Si", No, no quiero ser solo tu amiga Emma.

"Está bien", dijo algo resignada.

"Está bien", la morena la miró un momento e iba a acercarse, pero se alejó rápidamente. "Entonces debería irme ahora, ambas debemos trabajar mañana temprano"

"Te acompaño a la puerta"

Se despidieron de lejos y Emma se quedó viendo cómo se marchaba de nuevo la morena.

Las primeras 3 semanas transcurrieron sin mayores problemas, Emma ya tenía entendido sus funciones en el hospital y todos estaban contentos de trabajar con ella. Menos Regina, que tratando de ser lo más profesional posible, no le hablaba a la rubia, cuando habían quedado de por lo menos ser amigas, pero Emma no le decía nada.

"¡Emma!", David gritó ya que Emma iba de salida.

"¡Hey!", la rubia se devolvió.

"¿Qué harás este sábado?"

"Nada, ¿Por qué?"

"¡Haremos una fiesta!, ¿vienes, cierto?", Mary Margaret dijo emocionada.

"Está bien", igual, no tenía planes, así que estaría genial pasar un tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

¿Amigos?, Emma no era de muchos amigos, así que estaba sorprendida de considerarlos como sus amigos. Eran personas muy buenas con ella, y aunque para Emma fuese difícil confiar, ellos se habían ganado un espacio en su vida.

"Genial", David terminó de recoger sus cosas y tomó de la mano a su esposa. "Nos vemos el sábado, te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección"

"Vale, hasta luego"

Cuando Emma salía del hospital, se chocó con alguien y casi cae al suelo.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo la chica ayudándole a sostenerse, "Iba rápido"

"No te preocupes", Emma la detalló bien, parecía de su edad. No, un poco más joven que ella.

"¿Eres la nueva doctora?"

"Si", Emma le extendió la mano, "Emma Swan"

"Mucho gusto, Ruby"

"¿Trabajas aquí?"

No la había visto antes, la recordaría si así fuera.

"Si", dijo sonriendo. "Soy interna aquí"

"Eso es genial, imagino que trabajaremos algún tiempo juntas"

"Si, creo que me asignaron trabajar contigo la semana siguiente"

"Oh… tranquila, no soy muy exigente, nos irá genial"

"Gracias doctora", Ruby miró su reloj, "Lo siento, debo irme ahora"

"Vale, nos vemos luego", Ruby comenzó a marcharse, pero Emma la llamó de nuevo. "Llámame Emma"

"¡Gracias Emma!", Gritó la morena desde el otro lado del pasillo.

El sábado en la tarde, Emma ya estaba aparcando afuera de la casa de David y Mary Margaret, bueno, tratando, pues ya había mucha gente y encontrar un lugar parecía imposible.

Cuando al fin lo logró, entró en la casa y fue directo al patio trasero, era una casa muy bonita, muy familiar.

"Dra. Swan, ¿Cómo ha estado?", Emma volteó a ver quién era, era Ruby. "Lo siento… Emma, Hola"

"Hola Ruby", la rubia sonrió, le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre, "¿Hace mucho llegaste?"

"Como una hora". Ruby le ofreció una cerveza, que la rubia aceptó con gusto.

Se pusieron a caminar por todo el jardín, mientras Ruby le iba presentando compañeros de trabajo que Emma no conociese.

Ruby se entretuvo hablando con Belle, así que Emma se alejó poco a poco, hasta que vio a David y a Mary Margaret así que comenzó a ir hacia ellos.

"Hey"

"Hola Emma", David la abrazó, "Que bueno que hayas venido"

"Gracias por invitarme", Emma les sonrió, "Tienen una casa realmente bonita"

"Gracias", intervino Mary Margaret, "¿Y cómo te has sentido en tu aparta- Hey Regina! ¡Por aquí!"

Todos voltearon a ver a la morena, que venía vestida con un precioso vestido azul celeste.

"Hola", Regina saludó a todos, pero cuando vio a Emma, su rostro se iluminó, "Hola Emma"

"Regina", Dijo Emma. David y MM vieron que había tensión entre las chicas así que se alejaron lentamente y en silencio, "Em… Te ves muy bien"

"Gracias", Regina no dejaba de mirarla, "Tú también"

La morena la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco de la multitud. Emma se dejó guiar.

"Emma, necesito que hablemos"

"Claro…", la morena no continuó así que Emma preguntó, "Entonces, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Emma yo es-"

"He! Gina!, estaba buscándote"

La rubia volteó hacia la voz, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Por qué le decía Gina?

"Hola", el hombre puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina. "Tú debes ser la nueva doctora, ¿Emma Swan, cierto?"

Emma se sentía cada vez peor y llevaba varias cervezas, así que el alcohol empeoraba todo.

"Si… ¿Y tú eres?"

"Robin, también soy doctor, aunque en otro estado, pero vengo de vez en cuando para compartir con mi esposa"

¿Esposa?, ¿Dijo esposa?, ¿Quién?, ¿Regina? La cabeza de la rubia daba vueltas en ese instante. Sintió ganas de vomitar, así que solo compuso una sonrisa, se disculpó y se marchó sin decir más.


	4. Escúchame

Sorry I'm late, jajaja. Esta vez si demoré un tiempo, pero es que he estado ocupada por los estudios, aun así trato de escribir un poco cada día y actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, Gracias por leer.

* * *

"¿Que le pasó a Emma?", Mary Margaret apareció al lado de Regina.

"No sabemos", respondió Robin, "Parece que se sintió mal y decidió irse"

"Quizá una comida o algo", interrumpió Regina antes de que alguien comentara algo.

"Que extraño", comentó David, "Ahora en la tarde le haré una llamada, no se preocupen"

Cuando Charming dijo eso, miró fijamente a Regina, haciendo que esta soltara una especie de risa nerviosa.

A pesar de todo, la reunión siguió tal cual había sido planeada, mientras que, a pocas calles, Emma, en su casa, se debatía entre dejar el hospital o tratar de superarlo. Si, pensaba en "tratar", porque sabía que sería difícil olvidarse de Regina.

Cuando estaba en su habitación, abrió el closet y se quedó de pie observándolo, no sabía qué hacer, así que se sentó en la cama a mirar hacia el techo hasta que un sonido la sacó de su ensoñación.

"¿Qué?", contestó Emma al celular.

"¿Ah?, Emma, ¿Qué sucede?", Charming sonaba preocupado.

"Lo siento David", Emma se disculpó por haber sido tan grosera.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada", Emma no sonó muy segura, así que tuvo que reforzar su excusa, "Solo me sentí un poco mal, supongo que, por el cansancio, pero creo que con un baño y una buena siesta se me quitara"

"¿Estas segura?"

Luego de asegurarle a David que todo estaba bien, Emma terminó la llamada y se fue a dormir, no tenía ánimos ni para darse el supuesto baño.

Emma se despertó alertada a media noche, no había tenido una pesadilla, pero si había soñado con su noche con Regina, así que volver a dormirse era difícil.

A otro lado de la ciudad, Regina estaba apenas, llegando a casa. Una vez entró, fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió una copa de vino, sentía que la necesitaba.

"Gina, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"Gracias Robin", le respondió Regina componiendo una sonrisa y señalando su copa, "Estoy bien así"

"Okay", Robin se acercó y le dio un beso, "Voy a dormir, ¿quieres que te espere?"

"No, debes estar cansado, es mejor que duermas", se despidió rápidamente de Robin y se fue a su estudio. Era una pequeña oficina; escritorio, librero, sofá, y su pequeña colección de licores, y más importante, era algo como su lugar seguro, ahí podía ir a pensar en cualquier instante que se sintiera intranquila.

Iban a dar las 2am, Emma estaba sentada en el balcón con la vista fija a la playa. En verdad le encantaba esta ciudad.

Vio la pantalla de su celular encendida y se acercó a revisar. Era un mensaje, corto, preciso, de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

 _ **Lo siento... –R**_

Emma no sabía si responder, ¿qué debía responder?, tampoco lo sabía. No sabía que quería hacer al respecto de la situación, todo le parecía demasiado complicado y cuando las cosas en la vida de la rubia se ponían así, ella solo huía.

¿ _ **Emma?, si estás despierta, por favor, contéstame –R**_

 _ **Hey... –E**_

 _ **Lo siento mucho Emma, enserio –R**_

 _ **Está bien –E**_

 _ **¿Qué?, ¿otra vez no dirás nada más? –R**_

 _ **¿Qué podría decirte Regina?, ¿qué podría decirte que cambiará en algo lo que pasó? –E**_

 _ **Lo siento Emma, sé que debes sentirte usada, pero nunca tuve en mente jugar contigo, lo que sentí esa noche, nunca lo había sentido y no creo que pueda volver a sentirlo con otra persona –R**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Emma?, por favor, respóndeme –R**_

 _ **¿Por qué no dijiste que eras casada? –E**_

 _ **Si lo hubiese hecho, ¿te habrías acercado a mí? –R**_

 _ **No lo sé –E**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el trabajo –E**_

Regina no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya Emma se había despedido.

Esa semana Regina no vio a Emma, trataba de buscarla, pero ambas estaban tan ocupadas, que no lo lograron. Aparte de eso, la rubia trataba también, de evitar a Regina a toda costa.

"Regina!", llamó Mary Margaret.

La Morena no tenía ánimo de nada, "hola Mare", Regina solo la llamaba así cuando algo le pasaba, o cuando le cansaba decir el nombre completo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Si?", dijo dudando.

Mary Margaret la miró y solo la abrazó en silencio, eso fue suficiente para que Regina estallara en llanto.

"Ven, tranquila", Mare la guio a una habitación vacía.

Regina se sentó con ella en un sofá y lloró hasta el cansancio, mientras Mary Margaret esperaba en silencio.

"Ahora, ¿me dirás qué pasa?"

La morena se tranquilizó y le contó a Mare todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mary Margaret se quedó en silencio, y ya Regina quería comenzar a llorar, sabía que hubiese sido mejor que nadie supiera.

"Tranquila", MM la abrazó de nuevo, "Todo va a salir bien"

"¿Segura?"

"Solo tienes que tener esperanza, Regina", decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, "pero dime, ¿Qué quieres que suceda?"

"No lo sé Mare, sabes que hace mucho quiero dejar a Robin"

"Lo sé, ¿pero por qué no lo hiciste antes?"

Regina no respondió, no tenía la respuesta para eso.

"Lo sé, lo sé" añadió Mare, "pero no puedes seguir teniéndole lastima, no es sano para ti, ni para él"

"¿Y qué hago con Emma?"

Esa era la pregunta importante, ¿qué pasaría entre Emma y ella?, ¿qué quería que pasara?

"Creo que debes hablar con ella, plantearle lo que sucede con Robin, y darle tiempo"

"¿Tiempo?"

"Si... Regina, entiende que le mentiste, debes darle tiempo para que te entienda y te perdone, si quieres que algo entre ustedes funcione, porqué eso quieres, ¿cierto?"

"Eso creo Mare, afff... Hace tanto no me sentía así, fue tan único" respondió Regina sonriendo, "Todo su ser, es tan especial, no sé porque me conecté tanto con ella"

"Bueno, esto mismo debes decírselo a Emma, pero luego de eso debes darle tiempo"

"Está bien", Regina se puso de pie y se arregló el cabello.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a Emma", le dio un abrazo a Mare, le dio las gracias y se marchó.

Emma ya había terminado su turno, así que se dirigía al parqueadero, cuando encontró su auto y sacó las llaves un grito le hizo tirarlas al suelo.

"¡Emma! ¡Espera!"

La rubia volteo y vio a Regina corriendo hacia ella.

"Regina, ¿qué haces?" Se le hacía gracioso verla correr así, pero debía mostrarse sería, no entendía porque no era capaz de enojarse con la morena.

"Emma, por favor, necesito hablar contigo" Regina recuperaba la respiración, "¿Quie-, quieres ir a tomar algo?"

La rubia lo pensó, claramente si quería, pero lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

"Lo siento Regina, estoy agotada, quiero ir a casa"

"Oh...", la morena sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo intentó de nuevo, "está bien, solo dame entonces 5 minutos"

"Está bien, habla"

Regina tomó más de 5 minutos, pero pudo decirle a Emma todo lo que quería que ella supiera, su historia con Robin, como este la había engañado con otra mujer, con la cual tuvo un hijo. Como no lo había dejado por pesar, pues cuando Regina descubrió la verdad, había sido porque la otra mujer, Marian, había muerto en un accidente. Y como poco a poco, la felicidad dentro de ella iba desapareciendo, hasta que Emma apareció, y le devolvió algo que creyó perdido hacía mucho.

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó Emma.

"Esperanza"

Regina se agachó y recogió las llaves de Emma y se las devolvió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, le susurró al oído un suave "Hasta Mañana Swan" y se marchó sin dejar que rubia dijese algo.


	5. Estableciendo preferencias

A/N: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero les este gustando, déjenme saber en comentarios como le esta pareciendo, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, también la pueden dejar ahí.

* * *

Emma llegó a su casa, cansada del largo día de trabajo, pero feliz. No entendía por qué, pues se suponía que estaría enojada con Regina, pero no lograba estarlo, la morena lograba desarmar a Emma a su gusto, y ella no podía evitarlo, o bien, no quería evitarlo.

"¿Qué te pasa Swan?", dijo para sí.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, Regina seguía casada y Emma no quería ser amante de nadie, estaba cansada de relaciones dañinas, ya había tenido suficiente de eso. Con Neal, había amado, pero también había sufrido como nunca, así que al dejar la ciudad se había prometido no volver a caer, no enamorarse para no salir herida. Pero ya era tarde, sabía que estaba enamorada de Regina Mills y nada que hiciese podía cambiarlo.

Cuando Regina se despidió en el estacionamiento, dejando a Emma sola con sus pensamientos, la rubia subió a su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, pasó por una playa y recordó las palabras de Belle "Las playas sin duda, hay unas muy tranquilas", y se detuvo un rato a mirar al mar, no se bajó del auto. Pero el solo contemplar el paisaje le tranquilizó y le ayudó a pensar un poco.

Regina, por su parte, estaba que no podía de la felicidad, por fin había hablado con Emma, aunque no habían quedado en nada, ahora la rubia sabia la verdad y eso era más que suficiente para Regina.

"Gina", Robin apareció en el estudio de Regina.

"Robin, ¿Qué tal?"

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bastante bien", Dijo sonriendo, Regina sabía que Robin solo fingía interés, pero no evitaba sentirse contenta.

"Ya veo", Robin se sirvió un trago, "Regina, tendré que volver a casa antes de lo planeado"

"¿Qué sucedió?" la morena fingió interés. ¿A casa dices?, muy bien, porque esta no es la tuya.

"Es Rolan, dice la niñera que ha estado muy enfermo"

"Oh…", Ahora si se interesó enserio, no conocía muy bien a Rolan, pero sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada, "Está bien, espero se mejore"

"Gracias"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Estaba esperando que llegaras, no quería irme sin despedirme"

"Está bien, ve tranquilo", Regina lo abrazó, "Hablaremos luego"

Cuando Robin se fue, Regina se fue directo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma estaba cubriendo el turno de urgencias. Había llegado un niño, con su brazo fracturado, no era nada grave.

"Muy bien chico", dijo Emma ayudándole a acostarse de nuevo en la camilla, "los resultados de la radiografía están por llegar, pero no parece nada grave"

"Está bien", dijo el pequeño llorando.

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Estaba de vacaciones con mis abuelos, cuando me dejaron en casa me caí en la cocina y como mi mamá está trabajando, creí que podría venir solo"

"Ya veo, pero debiste haberla llamado", dijo Emma en un tono serio, pero al ver al chico tan asustado, trato de ser más suave con él, "Hey, todo estará bien, ya verás que en poco tiempo sanas…"

"Henry", dijo el chico con una sonrisa, "Me llamo Henry"

"Muy bien Henry, que tal si me dices el nombre y teléfono de tu mamá para poder avisarle que estas aquí, ¿sí?"

"Ella tra-"

"¡Henry!", Emma volteó, era Regina acercándose a ellos, "¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde están los abuelos?"

Emma se apartó para que Regina pudiera abrazar al chico.

"Emma, ¿Qué pasó?", la morena se veía demasiado preocupada.

"Parecía ser una fractura transversal" dijo Emma mientras revisaba las radiografías que acababan de llegar, "Oh, es solo una fractura simple, sanará rápido"

"Gracias a Dios" Regina se aferró a Henry en un abrazo, "Gracias Emma"

"Tranquila", Emma los miraba aun sin comprender "Henry, ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá"

"Oh Swan, no será necesario", Regina compuso una sonrisa nerviosa, "Henry es mi hijo"

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Emma, "Claro Swan, era obvio" pensaba.

"Okay… Entonces yo…" Emma no sabía que decir, "Los dejaré solos entonces, cuídate mucho Henry"

Mientras Emma se iba, chocando con todo a su paso, Regina no dejaba de mirarla.

"Me agradó mucho Emma", dijo Henry

"A mí también cariño, a mí también", Regina la perdió de vista y miro a su hijo, "Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que pasó".

Al final del día Emma había terminado ya su turno en urgencias y estaba lista para irse a casa.

"¿Dra. Swan?"

"¿Si?", la rubia se detuvo. "Ah Ruby, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, ya terminaba mi turno también, me preguntaba si quería ir a tomar algo, es un bar a unas calles de aquí"

"Oh…"

"Está bien si no quiere Dra., entiendo que está cansada, además, van más compañeros, así que no creo que quiera salir con ellos"

"No es eso Ruby, además, ya te dije que me llamaras Emma"

"Está bien Emma, entonces, ¿vienes?"

La rubia miró su reloj, "Está bien, vamos"

Emma tomó sus cosas y comenzó a seguir a Ruby, pero vio que Regina todavía estaba en la sala de residentes.

"Ruby, ve yendo, yo voy en un momento"

Regina escuchó a Emma y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Hola…", Emma entró a la habitación, "¿Cómo sigue Henry?"

El chico se había quedado dormido en el mueble, gracias al medicamento que le habían dado para el dolor.

"No se ha quejado mucho", Regina bromeó.

Emma le sonrió, haciendo que las piernas de la morena temblaran.

"Pero debo despertarlo"

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Emma alarmada.

"Ya no es un bebe, no puedo llevarlo cargado hasta el auto", dijo mientras se acercaba a Henry.

"Regina, no", la morena la miró alzando una ceja. Emma continuo, "Déjame, yo lo llevaré hasta el auto"

Regina no dijo nada, solo asintió y se apartó para que Emma cargara a Henry en sus brazos.

"Vamos", dijo Emma, mientras Henry acomodaba la cabeza en su cuello.

"Okay… Por aquí"

Una vez dejó a Henry acostado en la parte de atrás de auto, Regina le dio las gracias y se montó al auto.

"Espera"

"¿Qué pasa Swan?"

"¿Y cuando llegues a casa?"

"¿Qué con eso?"

"No lo vas a despertar, ¿o sí?", preguntó Emma haciendo que Regina riera.

"Creo que tendré que hacerlo", la morena le sonrió, "A menos de que puedas acompañarme y llevarlo hasta su cama"

"Oh… Yo…"

"Solo bromeo Emma, sé que tienes a alguien esperándote"

"¿Esperándome?", Ruby! Si, Emma no recordaba que había quedado con Ruby de tomar algo.

"¿Ruby?, ¿No?, la interna que gusta de ti"

Emma rio, "No lo creo, solo es amable, nada más"

"Si tú lo dices…", Regina encendió el auto, "Muy bien Swan, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Henry, pero ahora debemos irnos"

"Así que…" Emma dijo al aire, ¿estaría Regina celosa de Ruby?

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Te acompaño o no?"

Regina se quedó mirándola a los ojos, ¿a qué quería llegar Emma?, ¿lo hacía por Henry o lo hacía por ella?, bueno, solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

"Súbete"


	6. Avanzando

Hola!, gracias por seguir con la historia. Creo que la semana siguiente no habrá capítulo nuevo, pues tengo muchos examenes, pero espero volver pronto para continuar la historia. Disfruten el cap :D

* * *

Emma bajó a la sala a reunirse con Regina luego de haber llevado a Henry hasta su cama.

"¿Regina?"

La morena estaba de pie al lado de la chimenea, disfrutando del fuego. Emma creyó nunca haber presenciado una imagen tan hermosa.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?", preguntó Regina.

"Em... Claro"

"¿Sidra?

"¿Tienes algo más fuerte?", dijo Emma sonriéndole.

"Si, lo tengo..."

"¿Pero...?"

Regina se acercó a ella, "Me temo que si le doy algo más fuerte Dra. Swan, no podría dejar que se fuera de aquí con alcohol en su organismo"

Emma casi colapsa. La morena estaba demasiado cerca, no quería, pero debía alejarse. Así que retrocedió un poco, notando la decepción en el rostro de la otra.

"Está bien", dijo Emma tratando de seguir el juego, "recibiré lo que quieras darme"

"Muy bien"

Regina salió de la sala y regresó con una botella de vino y dos copas. Sirvió para ambas y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Emma.

Después de minutos de silencio, Emma trató de crear una conversación.

"Y... ¿Cómo es la relación de Henry con su padre?"

"Emma.…"

"Lo siento, está bien si no quieres responder"

"No es eso", Regina le sonrió, "Veras, Robin no es el padre de Henry", rió la morena, "Aun así, Henry y Robin no son unidos, puedo decir que Henry lo detesta. Y ahora que Robin regresó a donde su hijo, no creo que vayamos a extrañarlo mucho"

"Oh...", Emma trataba de mirar a otro lugar que no fuera hacia la sonriente morena, "entiendo"

Emma no sabía si preguntar por el padre de Henry o por lo que había ocurrido con Robin, claramente sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no quería presionar a la morena.

De fondo, se podía oír la música que Regina había puesto al llegar.

"Es una buena lista de clásicos", comentó Emma.

"Qué bueno que te haya gustado"

¿Qué?, Emma no sabía si había entendido bien, ¿lo había puesto para ella?

"Si, el rock clásico nunca cae mal"

Regina no respondió, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó escuchando la canción, Emma puso atención a la letra.

" _You're begging me to go_

 _Then making me stay_

 _Why do you hurt me so bad?_

 _It would help me to know_

 _Do I stand in your way_

 _Or am I the best thing you've had_..."

Mierda, pensaba Emma. Conocía la canción, pero hasta ahora no le había puesto demasiada atención...

"Así que..."

"Perdona", sonrió Regina, que se había perdido en la canción, "¿Quieres más vino?"

Emma miró su reloj antes de responder, ya era tarde y al día siguiente ambas tenían que trabajar.

"Oye", Regina puso su mano en la rodilla de la rubia, luego la retiró rápidamente ofreciendo una disculpa con la mirada y aclarando su garganta para continuar, "Está bien, sé que es tarde"

"¿Tal vez si lo dejamos para otro día?", propuso Emma.

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron

"¿Segura?", preguntó esperanzada.

"Si", Emma sonrió, "Podríamos ir a cenar o a tomar algo, quiero decir, solo si quieres, entiendo si estás ocupada"

"Emma-"

"Porque si estás ocupada está bien, o si simplemente no quieres, no diré na- "

Regina calló sus palabras pegando sus labios a los de Emma en un beso rápido.

"Lo siento Emma, pero no parabas de balbucear"

"Está bien", ahora fue Emma la que se acercó y la besó.

Estuvieron besándose en el sofá mientras las canciones sonaban de fondo ambientando el momento, hasta que oyeron a alguien bajar por las escalas.

"¿Mamá?"

"Estoy en la sala querido"

Emma se apartó un poco.

"¿Emma?", preguntó Henry entre dormido y emocionado.

"¿Cómo te sientes chico?"

"¡Muy bien!", respondió alegre corriendo hacia ella, "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Emm... Este... Yo...-"

"Henry, Emma es mi amiga, estábamos tomando algo mientras escuchábamos música, ¿Verdad Swan?"

"Definitivamente", en realidad no tenía la respuesta correcta para eso, pero ahora no quería complicar las cosas.

"Ohh...", dijo Henry dudando.

"Ya debería irme" Emma miró a la morena, "Gracias por todo Regina, enserio me divertí"

"Gracias a ti Emma"

La rubia se acercó a Regina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós Emma", intervino Henry.

"Adiós Henry", Emma pasó su mano entre el cabello del chico, "cuídate bastante... Y pórtate bien"

Henry sonrió y abrazó a su mamá.

Emma echó un último vistazo a ese par abrazándose, le dirigió una sonrisa a la morena y se marchó.

"Está bien Henry, vamos a dormir"

"Pero mamá, mañana no tengo escuela"

"¿Y?"

"No soy un bebe, puedo quedarme hasta tarde"

"No importa, siempre serás mi bebe, así que, a dormir, un be-, lo siento, un joven fuerte de 11 años debe tener buenas horas de sueño"

"Está bien", Henry comenzaba a subir las escalas, pero se devolvió, "en verdad me gusta Emma, ¿están saliendo?"

Regina se sorprendía cada día más con la madurez de Henry, había criado un niño inteligente y de mente libre.

"No lo sé", Henry se quedó mirándola, "cuando lo sepa, te juro que te lo diré"

"Vale, vale...", dijo subiendo las escalas hacia su habitación.

Cuando Emma se bajó del taxi y entró a su casa, se sentía invencible; había invitado a Regina a salir, no especificó si sería una cita, pero lo que importaba era que no la había rechazado, era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

Pensando en su momento con Regina, recordó que no habían quedado de cuando saldrían, así que sacó su teléfono y le puso un mensaje.

 _ **¿viernes?, ¿7:00? -E**_

 _ **¿7:30?, termino turno a las 6:30, necesito tiempo para arreglarme -R**_

 _ **Vale, aunque no veo para que, siempre estar hermosa ;) –E**_

 _ **A dormir, Swan :* -R**_

 _ **Como ordene usted EQ :D -E**_

 _ **¿Enserio Swan?, jajaja, ¿quien te dijo sobre el apodo, Charming? – R**_

 _ **Emm… quizá si, quizá no, no diré quien, lo siento -E**_

 _ **Charming entonces, ya hablaré con él sobre esto -R**_

 _ **No he dicho nada, mi boca esta sellada –E**_

 _ **Pero no por mucho –R**_

 _ **Descansa Mills –E**_

 _ **Tu igual Swan –R**_

Al día siguiente Emma debía trabajar en conjunto con Ruby, pues era la interna que le habían asignado. Creyó que iba a ser algo incómodo, pues la había plantado la noche anterior, pero al disculparse con ella, no fueron necesarias explicaciones.

"Está bien Emma", dijo sonriente, "Aunque te perdiste una buena fiesta"

"La próxima no me la pierdo, te lo aseguro"

"Ya lo veremos", reía.

"Confía... Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres lo pasamos a la camilla, uno, dos..."

Mientras Emma procedía, Regina pasaba por ahí y paró a verla trabajar, le encantaba que la rubia fuese tan dedicada en lo que hacía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa al ver a las dos mujeres interactuar. Sabía que era parte del empleo y que aún así, ella y Emma no eran nada, pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

Así que trató de apartar la vista y concentrarse en lo que hacía, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

"Hey"

Regina volteó y era la rubia. No habían hablado en todo el día.

"Hola", todos los celos y dudas quedaron atrás en ese momento, al ver a Emma mirándola de esa manera.

"¿Cómo estás Regina?, ¿con resaca?", preguntó Emma.

"Para nada, ¿no me diga que usted si Dra. Swan?, fueron solo unas copas..."

"Si, pero no estaba embriagada de alcohol"

"¿Ah no?... ¿Y de que lo estaba?"

"Sabes Regina, tal vez te lo responda cuando comiences a tutearme", bromeó Emma.

"Lo siento", dijo riéndose algo fuerte.

"Tranquila"

En ese momento Ruby salió de la habitación en la que atendían a un paciente y llamó a Emma.

Emma se despidió de Regina dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta mañana", dijo Regina sonrojándose.

"Hasta mañana, no puedo esperar", y se marchó.


	7. La cita

A/N: Sorry I'm late... de nuevo... Gracias por leer, cuéntenme que les parece este capítulo, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo.

* * *

Era viernes en la noche y Emma estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

 _ **Dra. Mills, estoy parqueada afuera :) -E**_

Emma no obtuvo respuesta, pero al minuto de ser recibido su mensaje, Regina se encontraba afuera.

"Lo siento mucho Emma", dijo acercándose al auto, "Pero la niñera de Henry no ha llegado, para serte sincera, no creo que venga"

"Oh…"

"Lo siento…"

"Está bien", Emma solo podía pensar en por que Henry necesitaba una niñera teniendo su edad, pero ella no era quien para cuestionar los métodos de crianza de Regina.

"¿Quieres dejarlo para otro día?, o podrías pasar mientras preparo algo de cenar para los tres, si no te molesta"

"Me encantaría", Emma apagó el auto y se bajó de él.

"Vamos", dijo Regina haciendo que Emma la siguiera hacia la entrada de la casa.

"Espera", Emma se detuvo, "¿y Henry?"

"¿Qué con él?"

"¿No le molesta que yo este?"

Regina sonrió recordando su charla con Henry, a él le agradaba mucho ver a Emma, era la única persona que le gustaba desde que Regina había comenzado a tener citas de nuevo.

"¿Regina?"

"Vamos, ya verás cómo se alegra", dijo sonriendo.

Una vez adentro, caminaron hacia la sala donde Henry estaba jugando PS4, Regina dejó a Emma allí mientras iba a preparar la cena, así que a la rubia no le quedaba de otra que acercarse al chico.

"Hey…", dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Henry.

"¡Emma!", el chico puso rápidamente el juego en pausa y se acercó a saludar a Emma, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Er…"

En ese momento Regina apareció, para salvarla de nuevo.

"Emma es nuestra invitada esta noche a cenar"

"Oh", respondió Henry pensativo, pero luego más alegre, añadió, "¡Genial! ¿y podemos tener postre?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?", Regina miró a la rubia, "¿Qué dices Swan, quieres postre?"

"Me encantaría"

"Ven Emma, podemos jugar mientras mamá termina"

Regina los dejó allí mientras preparaba algo, tenía poco tiempo así que decidió cocinar pasta y que el postre fuese helado, ya tendría otra ocasión para demostrarle a Emma sus habilidades culinarias, o al menos eso esperaba.

Luego de unas partidas, Emma creía que al fin podía ganarle a Henry, pero siempre que llegaba a sentirse confiada, el chico usaba una jugada que ella no conocía, haciendo que perdiera de nuevo.

"¿Emma?", preguntó Henry pausando el juego

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?", dijo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa.

"Claro…"

"¿Mamá y tu están saliendo?"

"Henry… yo…", Emma no sabía que contestar.

"Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, pero es que la he visto tan feliz estos días, que creí que debía gracias a ti"

"Oh…", bueno, parecía que a Henry no le iba molestar la situación, "la verdad Henry, es que tu madre me gusta mucho"

"¡Lo sabía!", Henry soltó el control del juego de lo animado que estaba.

"Pero no estamos saliendo", al oír esto Henry se sentó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?, Robin ya no está"

"Lo sé, pe-"

En ese momento Regina apareció diciéndoles que la cena estaba lista, así que ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la mesa.

Emma trató de no estar incomoda durante la cena, pero no ignoraba la mirada de Henry sobre ella incluso durante el postre, que era por lo que el chico había insistido tanto.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Henry debía irse a dormir, pues al día siguiente tenía un campamento para el que debía levantarse temprano, pero no sin antes despedirse de Emma, para lo que la llevó a un lugar apartado tratando de no levantar sospechas por parte de su madre.

"Emma", dijo el chico tratando de ponerse serio, "estuve pensando mucho durante la cena"

"¿Acerca de qué?", preguntó curiosa.

"Tú y mamá"

"Henry ella y yo-"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no están saliendo y es mejor así", interrumpió dejando a la rubia algo confundida, "lo mejor será no presionar a mamá, ha sufrido mucho… con lo de Robin y Daniel…"

"¿Daniel?"

"Deja que ella te cuente sobre eso", luego en un tono más cariñoso añadió, "Gracias por lo que estás haciendo Emma, me agradas demasiado"

Henry se despidió dejando a Emma pensativa.

Regina había criado un chico realmente inteligente, pensó Emma. Aun tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le había dicho, pero debía volver a donde estaba la morena esperándola.

"Hey", dijo Emma entrando a la cocina, "¿necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace unos minutos", respondió bromeando, "¿Qué pasó con Henry?"

"Creo que estaba dándome una especie de charla de esas que los padres dan a los novios de sus hijas", no era del todo mentira, pero era mejor responder solo eso.

Regina rio un momento, cuando se detuvo, tomó aire y se acercó a Emma

"¿Y cómo ha ido?", preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la rubia.

"Supongo que bien

"La verdad es que le gustas mucho a Henry"

"¿Y estas bien con eso?", preguntó haciendo que en el rostro de la morena un ceño de confusión apareciera, "Porque también me cae muy bien el chico, pero no quisiera entrometerme si no quieres que interactúe con él"

"¡Oh Emma!", dijo Regina en un tono cariñoso, para luego besar a la rubia.

Después de estar un buen rato de pie en la cocina, Regina tomó una botella de vino y la llevó consigo guiando a la rubia hacia su estudio.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras bebían, hasta que Emma recordó lo que había hablado con Henry.

Regina notó un cambio en el rostro de la rubia, esperó un momento para que Emma dijese algo, pero al ver que esta callaba, ella intervino.

"Quieres preguntarme algo, ¿cierto?"

"Lo siento…", Emma estaba un poco apenada, "¿se me nota mucho?"

"Puedo decir que si…", dijo mirándola a los ojos, "Anda, pregunta"

Emma se tomó un momento antes de llenarse de valor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casada con Robin?"

"Llevaba… 6 años"

"Woah… Bastante"

"Más que suficiente"

"Está bien si no quieres responderme, pero ¿Qué sucedió con el padre de Henry?"

Emma pudo ver en ese momento como la morena se tensionaba. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho esa pregunta, hasta que Regina la miró a los ojos, más tranquila que antes y le respondió.

"Daniel y yo nos conocíamos desde la universidad, los dos amábamos la medicina, éramos los primeros en la clase, junto con Robin, que era su mejor amigo…", en ese momento Emma tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas, ella continuó, "Luego de terminar los estudios, nos mudamos juntos, mi madre nunca apoyó mi relación con él, pues sabía que Robin gustaba de mí y que él tenía más dinero. Pero a mí no me importaba, verás Emma, el dinero nunca me ha importado, sé que no me falta ahora, pero cuando tienes amor en tu vida, nada más importa"

La rubia seguía observándola en silencio, comprendiendo todo lo que Regina le compartía, podía deducir desde ya que la morena había sufrido.

"Años después de mudarnos, yo quedé en embarazo. Nunca habíamos sido tan felices, planeábamos a diario como seria nuestro futuro juntos", lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, pero Emma no se atrevía a interrumpirla, "Cuando tenía 8 meses de embarazo, Daniel y yo veníamos en el auto hacia esta ciudad, donde ambos habíamos sido contratados, pero era una de esas pocas noches en las que llueve demasiado, tanto que el camino se pone más oscuro que de costumbre… Cuando vimos el camión ya era demasiado tarde…"

Emma abrazó fuertemente a Regina, mientras esta lloraba.

"Lo único que recuerdo de ese instante es ver a Daniel morir ante mis ojos mientras llegaba la ayuda", dijo al tranquilizarse un poco, "Luego desperté en el hospital, había dado a luz a un precioso y sano bebe, Henry Daniel Mills… Desde ese momento Robin estuvo ahí para mí, era también mi mejor amigo, supongo que fueron los años los que nos fueron acercando más"

Regina comenzó a reírse mientras Emma la miraba con extrañeza, quizá había tomado mucho o quizá había enloquecido.

"Lo siento", dijo dejando de reír, "solo que, durante todos esos años Robin trataba de ser un padre para Henry, y a Henry no le agrada ni un poco"

Emma sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, sintiendo como la morena se relajaba al contacto, ahora entendía por completo a Regina, sabía que debía ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante si quería tener algo con ella, bueno, obviamente lo anhelaba. Pero entendía que no sería nada fácil.


	8. El destino

A/N: Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, he estado corta de tiempo, pero prometo volver a retomar pronto.

Aquí traigo un capitulo, esta algo corto, lo sé, pero quería subir algo antes de que me olvidaran *se ríe sola*. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente. Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

"Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme", Emma susurró al oído de Regina. Se habían quedado en el sofá abrazadas mientras la rubia pasaba sus dedos por el corto cabello de Regina

"¿Regina?", la morena no respondía, Emma notó que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, si hacia el mínimo intento de moverse de allí, correría el riesgo de despertarla y la rubia no quería que eso ocurriera. Movió la cabeza para observarla unos segundos, mientras recorría con su dedo el rostro de Regina.

Regina fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

"Emma.…"

"Hey"

"Lo siento", dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, "¿llevaba mucho tiempo dormida?"

Emma miró el reloj, no había pasado tanto.

"Como 10 minutos"

"Lo siento tanto", seguía disculpándose.

"No hay problema Regina", se puso de pie al lado de la otra, "pero si debería irme ahora"

"¿Nos vemos mañana en el hospital?", preguntó nerviosa.

"Por supuesto", respondió Emma, acercándose para besarla.

"Ok, Ok…" dijo Regina apartándola, "deberías irte, antes de que cambie de opinión"

"¿Quién? ¿Tu o yo?"

"Quien sabe", dijo de forma coqueta, pero a último momento, se alejó, "déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta"

Una vez en la puerta, parecía ser una despedida de nunca acabar, cada beso parecía ser el último, una no quería irse y la otra no quería que esta se fuera.

Cuanto por fin entraron en razón, Emma se acomodó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se despidió.

"Hasta mañana, Dra. Mills"

"Hasta mañana", respondió sonriendo, viendo como Emma subía en su auto y se marchaba.

Cuando la rubia llegó a casa y se puso ropa cómoda, notó que en su móvil había un mensaje. No lo iba a revisar, pero quizá era de Regina. Y no se equivocaba.

 **Así no hayamos salido, me divertí demasiado Emma. Gracias por quedarte. -R**

 **No hay un lugar en el mundo donde hubiese preferido estar. -E**

Luego de pulsar 'enviar', Emma se dio una palmada en la cara, mental y física.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, Swan?", preguntó para sí.

¿Y si Regina se molestaba?, tal vez era muy pronto para decirle a la morena cosas tan comprometedoras.

En su casa, Regina leía por milésima vez el mensaje, habían pasado ya 20 minutos y ella no le había respondido a Emma.

No tenía motivos para entrar en pánico, sabía que Emma no le haría daño, ¿o sí?, ya había sufrido demasiado, no quería comenzar a llenarse de dudas cuando entendía que no había nada malo sobre la rubia. Pero, ¿Cómo debía responder a eso?, bueno, si sabía cómo, era demasiado simple, pero le daba miedo.

 **Yo tampoco Emma, no sabes cómo me alegra el haberte conocido esa noche. -R**

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y la rubia no respondió, Regina creyó en que quizá lo había arruinado todo al no haberle respondido, pero tenía en su mente la posibilidad de que por ser tan tarde, Emma ya estaría dormida.

 **Espero podamos vernos un rato mañana, descansa. -R**

Al día siguiente, cuando Regina llegó a trabajar aún no había obtenido respuesta de la rubia. Trataba de plantear posibles situaciones de por qué Emma no le respondía, quizá su había perdido su teléfono, o quizá Regina envió el mensaje a la persona equivocada.

Miró su teléfono, no, lo había enviado a Emma.

Lo había arruinado todo, esa era la única respuesta posible, pero ¿Qué tan grave era la situación?, había sido solo un mensaje sin responder, no podía ser tan malo.

"¡Emma!", salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la rubia pasar rápido con una camilla.

"Hey", respondió Emma acercándose rápido a besarle la mejilla, "es una urgencia, pero ¿un café, más tarde?"

Ahí estaba su respuesta, todo estaba bien.

"Me encantaría. Ve"

Regina se quedó viendo cómo se marchaba, ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, bueno, nada hasta ahora.

"¿Regina?", dijo Mary Margaret sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Si?"

"¿Está todo bien?, te ves diferente"

"Sin duda me siento diferente", respondió sonriendo, "¿Qué sucede?"

MM le pasó la historia de un chico que estaba por llegar de otro hospital, parecía un caso difícil, había sido rechazado en varias clínicas, nadie se atrevía a tratarlo, quizá ellos podían salvarlo.

Regina se pasó la tarde estudiando el caso, casos perdidos, la única parte que Regina odiaba de su trabajo, había estudiado medicina para salvar niños, pero siempre había excepciones donde no podía hacer nada para salvarlos.

"¿Y?", apareció David preguntándole sobre el caso.

"David, ¿sabías de esto?"

"Regina, por favor, sabemos que puedes hacerlo"

"David, es cáncer en estadio IV, es demasiado peligroso de tratar"

"Vamos", dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena, "puedes hacerlo, ya se te ocurrirá algo"

Se fue, dejando a la morena pensar, ¿Qué podía hacer?, debía salvar al chico. 11 años, la edad de Henry… pero no, este chico no era Henry. Henry estaba en su escuela, Henry estaba bien.

"Hey", alguien la interrumpió.

"¿Qué necesita?", respondió sin mirar, para luego darse cuenta de que era Emma.

"¿Estas bien?", Emma preguntó mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Si, lo siento", dijo pasándole la historia a Emma, "Mira"

Emma tomó los documentos, leyendo en voz alta.

"Cáncer estadio IV", "Melanoma metastásico", "Metástasis en cerebro", "11 años" … Era lo único que Regina podía escuchar.

"Vaya…" dijo Emma dejando los papeles en la mesa, "entiendo"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Regina, mientras Emma le tomaba de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

"Ven, necesitas un abrazo"

Regina recibió el abrazo, feliz, olvidando por un momento todo lo que sucedía.

"Sé que no puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien, porque no solucionaría nada… pero tú puedes hacerlo, el destino trajo a este chico hasta aquí, hay una razón Regina, tu puedes salvarlo"

"Gracias", la morena se aferró más fuerte y comenzó a llorar, "lo siento Emma"

"¿Por qué?"

"No haber respondido tu mensaje antes, estuve asustada"

"Tranquila", dijo Emma pasando su mano por el cabello de Regina, "Temí que al haberlo hecho había arruinado todo"

"No Emma…", se separó un poco y puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia, "Yo lo arruiné, pero prometo no que no lo haré, no voy a huir de esto, de nosotras"

"Excelente, porque me está empezando a gustar la ciudad, no me gustaría que tuvieses que irte", bromeó Emma ganándose un golpe por parte de Regina. "Ay!"

"Lo siento, ¿te dolió?", la morena preguntó en un tono descarado.

"Si digo que sí, ¿me das un beso?"

Regina se rió y sin responder, beso a Emma como si nada más existiera en ese momento.

"Woah!"

"¿Qué?", Regina preguntó, pero luego no podía dejar de reír.

"Si, si", Emma rió también, "No es mi culpa que me dejes así. Ahora, ¿vamos por el café?"

"Vamos", respondió tomándola de la mano, guiando el camino hacia la cafetería.


	9. Afrontando

A/N: Cabe resaltar que no soy doctora, (A menos de que ser super fan de Grey's Anatomy cuente jaja), así que los términos y todo lo relacionado a la medicina es sacado de internet.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, no saben como hace ilusión cuando veo que hay aun quienes la leen (La historia esta también en AO3). Últimamente no he respondido a los comentarios, pero si que los he estado leyendo.

* * *

Esa noche Regina no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en el pobre chico. Tampoco entendía por qué le habían asignado el caso, pues ahora ella ejercía solamente los casos de cirugía fetal. Si, antes de eso había tenido casos parecidos, pero no tan graves como el de este chico.

¿Chico?, el niño tenía un nombre, pero ella no quería decirlo, no quería apegarse demasiado cuando sabía que podía fallar.

"Owen Flynn, 11 años", dijo para sí.

Decidida y a causa de la falta de sueño, se levantó de la cama, preparó café y fue directo a su estudio, en donde se sentó a estudiar el caso y sus posibles tratamientos.

"No puede ser", renegó cuando vio en su teléfono un mensaje de Robin.

 **¿Estas despierta? –Ro.**

 **Si... ¿cómo sigue Roland? –R.**

 **Está mejor ahora, ¿puedo llamar? –Ro.**

 **Seguro –R.**

Regina no quería hablar, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero quería saber cómo seguía Roland, pues el chico no tenía la culpa.

"Hola", dijo al contestar.

No habló mucho, pues la conversación se basó en lo bien que se sentía Roland teniendo a su padre cerca y de cómo parecía que Robin no tenía intenciones de volver pronto. Cosa que a Regina no le molestaba.

"¿Robin?", preguntó esperando que el hombre callara.

"¿Si Gina?", dijo al otro lado de la línea.

"Creoquenodeberiasvolver", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Que?"

"Creo que no deberías volver", repitió llena de valor al fin.

"Regina, yo... ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Robin, por favor... ambos sabemos que no queda nada entre nosotros, fuimos grandes amigos, estuvimos ahí cuando el otro nos necesitó, pero..."

"Lo sé Gina... lo sé"

"¿Si?"

"Si Gina, es lo mejor que podemos hacer... ¿estamos bien?"

"Perfectamente", dijo sonriendo, "debería ir a dormir ahora, espero todo siga bien y que Roland y tú se cuiden bastante"

"Lo mismo digo para ti y Henry, espero que seas muy feliz Gina... Adiós"

"Adiós" dijo para luego colgar.

Bueno, eso había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Luego de unas horas, la morena vio el reloj; 3:20. Debía ir a dormir ya si no quería un mal día en el trabajo, pero ya lo tenía todo decidido, salvaría al chico, costara lo que costara.

Esa misma mañana, Emma comenzó su turno temprano, así que cuando Regina ingresó por la entrada de urgencias, la rubia estaba ahí para recibirla.

"Buen día Dra. Mills", dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Regina no respondió, estaba cansada, física y mentalmente. Así que solo se acercó a ella y la besó, logrando que toda urgencias quedara en silencio. Pues para todo el personal, Regina era una mujer casada.

Emma no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda le alegraba no tener que esconder sus sentimientos hacia la morena, por lo que correspondió al beso rápidamente.

"Hey...", dijo la morena al fin.

"Hola"

"Lo siento Emma", dijo llevando a la rubia a una de las habitaciones que disponía el hospital para que los doctores descansaran, "¿estuvo mal eso?"

"Para nada", respondió abrazándola, "solo me sorprendí un poco"

"oh... está bien", dijo para luego reír.

"Sabes Regina", agregó la rubia en tono coqueto, "la gente va a pensar que estamos saliendo o algo"

"¿O algo?... Hmm"

Emma pensó que lo había arruinado de nuevo, pues Regina había comenzado a marcharse, pero cuando vio que la morena estaba asegurando la puerta, se llenó de tranquilidad y nervios al mismo tiempo.

"¿Algo como que, Dra. Swan?"

El cerebro de Emma dejó de funcionar, no podía pensar cuando lo único que veía era la imagen de Regina quitándose la blusa.

Cuando al fin reaccionó, se acercó a ella, pero la morena hizo que se sentara en el mueble que había, permitiendo así que Regina se hiciera sobre ella.

Mientras se besaban, Emma pasaba sus manos por la espalda casi desnuda de la morena, haciendo que su piel se erizara al tacto. Cuando ya había tenido "suficiente" (porque no crearía que pudiese cansarse de Regina), comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de la morena, sin éxito, por lo que tuvo que recibir ayuda.

"Era una trampa mortal", dijo Emma entre risas.

Regina comenzaba a reírse, pero su risa se ahogó rápido cuando Emma tomo uno de sus desnudos senos en su boca.

"Em-ma..."

"¿Si?", preguntó después, con una sonrisa pícara mientras pasaba al otro seno.

Emma trató de meter su mano en el pantalón de Regina, pero como la morena no se había cambiado al uniforme, pues había acabado de llegar, el espacio del apretado pantalón que traía era muy reducido. Por lo que Regina tuvo que ponerse de pie y quitárselo.

La rubia se puso de pie rápidamente, pues Regina casi se cae. Estuvieron un minuto de pie, abrazadas, hasta que estallaron en risas.

De nuevo las risas murieron cuando Emma llevó a Regina contra la pared, pero se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de sus teléfonos.

"No.…", decía Emma mientras besaba el cuello de Regina.

"Emma.… nos llaman a ambas, algo ocurrió"

"Arggh", reprochó Emma mientras tomaba su teléfono y le pasaba a Regina el sujetador.

Regina tomó su teléfono.

"Es Owen, algo le pasa", dijo exasperada mientras se vestía.

"Regina, tranquilízate", la rubia trataba de hacer que Regina se calmara, "a mí también me escribieron, ya está estable"

Lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de la morena mientras se ponía rojo por la rabia. Se sentía frustrada y cansada por la falta de sueño.

"¡Pero no estará estable para siempre!"

"¡Regina!, no tienes la culpa, aún puedes ayudarlo", Emma trataba de entender a Regina, pero la morena no tenía por qué descargar su frustración en ella.

"Debo irme", ahora su rostro expresaba solo tristeza.

"Hey", Emma ponía sus manos en el rostro de la morena, "Vas a salvarlo... vamos a salvarlo"

"¿Si?", preguntaba mirando a Emma como si esta tuviese todas las respuestas, o como si estás fuesen las únicas en las que creería.

"Si, ve a verlo y al finalizar nuestros turnos, trabajaremos en el caso"

"¿Juntas?"

"Juntas", dijo Emma abrazándola fuerte.

Regina corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Owen, tenía muchas ansias de conocerlo al fin. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un pequeño niño, de aspecto cansado.

"Hola, tú debes ser Owen", dijo con un tono de voz amoroso.

"Si doctora", respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Solo tengo a mi padre, fue por un café"

"No te preocupes, seguro no tarda", sentía que su corazón iba a romperse, quería salir llorando.

"Cuéntame Owen", continuó, "¿qué te gusta hacer para divertirte?"

"Me gusta jugar fútbol, pero también me encanta leer", el rostro del niño se iluminaba al conversar, parecía que como si los demás doctores que lo habían atendido no se hubiesen tomado la mínima molestia en conocerlo.

"Eso está muy bien Owen", Regina se hizo a su lado, "¿te parece bien si te hago un pequeño chequeo?"

"Te prometo que no te haré daño", agregó al ver el pequeño rostro de pánico frente a ella, "¿sí?"

Cuando terminó, el padre de Owen apareció.

"Mucho gusto, Kurt Flynn, padre de Owen", dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia Regina. Se podía notar la desesperación en él.

"¿Señor Flynn, puedo hablar a solas con usted?"

"Por supuesto", él hombre comenzó a salir de la habitación, "y llámeme Kurt, por favor"

Una vez afuera, la morena se llenó de valor y comenzó a explicarle la situación.

"Kurt, en este momento está estable, pero el estado de Owen es muy grave, cualquier tratamiento que hagamos resultará muy agresivo para él"

"Doctora", Kurt tomaba las manos de Regina entre las suyas, "está enfermedad surgió de la nada y ya hemos esperado demasiado, haga lo que crea necesario, por favor"

"Lo haré", la morena libero sus manos y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Owen que estaba quedándose dormido, prometió "esta tarde vendré con un plan"

Kurt abrazó a Regina y sin más palabras volvió al lado de su hijo. Así que la morena se fue a buscar una oficina vacía, pues tenía mucho que trabajar.


	10. El plan

A/N: De verdad que lo siento mucho el no haber actualizado antes, espero aun les gusté la historia, ya tendré mas tiempo para actualizar. Gracias por leer.

NOTA

\- No se que sucede con las reviews, trato de responderlas y me pone que no las encuentra, lo siento por eso :(

* * *

Luego de un día entero de trabajo, ya tenían un plan, en el que Regina trataba de creer firmemente, a pesar de su miedo.

"Puedes hacerlo" dijo Emma calmada, tratando de no presionar.

"¿Y tú qué sabes?", Regina no pretendía enojarse, pues sabía que la rubia no lo decía de mala manera, pero algo le molestaba, y era sentirse frustrada.

"Regina"

"Lo siento Emma", se puso de pie, recogiendo todos sus documentos, "necesito tomar algo de aire"

"¿Te acompaño?", ya sabía la respuesta, pero nada perdía en preguntar.

"No… Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme", le dio un beso a la rubia y comenzó a marcharse.

"Hey, todo saldrá bien" Emma la miraba desde la mesa.

"Eso espero", respondió Regina, mientras se marchaba sin siquiera mirarla.

Emma se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse la morena. Sabía que Regina era una mujer explosiva, pero no entendía porque descargaba toda su frustración en ella, no lo merecía.

Cansada ya del trabajo, se marchó a su apartamento a descansar, después hablaría con su ¿novia?, aun no lo sabía, nada era claro y menos con la manera en que Regina actuaba.

Al otro lado del hospital, Regina estaba terminando de organizar sus ideas para presentarlas a la junta médica, pues el caso de Owen no pertenecía al campo de la medicina que ella ejercía en el hospital, así que debía hacer lo imposible para que la dejaran tratarlo. Pero ya debía esperar al día siguiente, así que se fue casa.

Al llegar a casa, Henry estaba esperando por ella en la sala.

"¡Mamá!"

"Henry, ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto a esta hora?", fingió estar molesta pero su sonrisa la delató.

"Esperándote", apagó la televisión y le señalo el puesto a su lado.

Regina lo miro con sospecha, a veces su hijo actuaba de forma tan madura, que le costaba recordar que era solo un niño.

"Bueno, ahora estoy aquí", no le quedó de mas, que sentarse donde le señalaban, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Supe lo que pasó con Robin", dijo abrazándola fuerte.

"¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?"

"¡¿Qué pienso?!, ¡Es genial mamá!"

"¿Y cómo lo supiste?", preguntó entre risas.

"Oh… Robin llamó a despedirse, pobre hombre, sonaba nervioso"

"Imagino que lo estaba", se puso de pie y le extendió su mano al chico, "Vamos Henry, es hora de dormir"

Al día siguiente Regina llegó al hospital llena de seguridad, tendría que llenarse de valor para lograr que el tratamiento de Owen fuera aceptado y ella estaba decidida a lograrlo.

"Regina", dijo Gold; La reunión estaba a punto de terminar y ya era momento de que la junta hablara, "sabes que el hospital está haciendo todo lo posible, pero no podemos seguir dejándote hacer lo que quieras"

"¿Lo que quiera?", estaba comenzando a alterarse, pero sabía que nada ganaba si lograba enojar a toda la junta, "Lo siento. Solo necesito esta ultima vez, es la única oportunidad que tiene Owen"

"Me parece que la Dra. Mills se ha involucrado mucho con el paciente, eso no puede ser bueno para nadie, menos para el hospital", intervino el Dr. Whale.

"¿Acaso es mi culpa tener corazón?", preguntó Regina con una mirada desafiante, como si quisiera prender fuego a todo el mundo. La única manera de conseguir lo que quería era mostrarse más fuerte que los demás.

"Muy bien", siguió Whale, "Podríamos tratar al niño de la manera que la Dra. Mills dice"

"Gracias"

"Pero ella no puede llevar el caso" añadió.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Regina, ¿y si llamas a Robin?, después de todo, es su campo", dijo Gold tratando de calmarla.

¿Robin?, la morena lo había olvidado por completo, pero si había alguien que podía ayudarle con este caso en específico, era él.

"¿Regina?"

"¿Si?", aún seguía pensando en que haría.

"¿Le dirás a Robin?"

"Si acepta ayudar, ¿puedo seguir en el caso?"

"No veo por qué no"

La reunión terminó al fin, el plan de tratamiento había sido aceptado, radiocirugía para tratar el tumor y luego de estar seguros que no quedaba rastro de este, quimioterapia, ninguna etapa sería fácil, pues Owen estaba débil y los tratamientos suponían muchos riesgos.

De camino a la cafetería se encontró con Mary Margaret, que se le unió para tomar un café.

"¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión?"

"Bien…"

"¡¿Dijeron que sí?!", Mary Margaret era demasiado animada para el gusto de la morena.

"Algo así…", tomó un sorbo de café y continuó, "Todo lo que propuse será llevado a cabo si alguien más lo hace, no puedo ser yo"

"Oh… ¿Y ya pensaste en alguien?", preguntó aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Aún no lo he llamado, ¿Y si dice que no?"

"Regina", Mary Margaret la tomó de las manos, "Todos seguimos siendo amigos, sabes que no dirá que no"

"Lo sé… Lo haré, llamaré a Robin"

De repente un plato estrellándose en el suelo silenció a todo el mundo.

"¿Emma?"

La rubia estaba de pie, recogió las partes de plato, que dio gracias estaba vacío y se marchó.

"Lo siento, debo ir a hablar con ella"

"Tranquila, no imagino lo que habrá pensado, ve rápido"

Regina recorrió el hospital en busca de Emma, nadie le daba razón de la rubia, nadie sabía en donde podría estar.

Luego de un buen rato, la vio en un corredor, mirando por una ventana hacia los recién nacidos, cada uno en su cuna, durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Hey", Regina la abrazó desde atrás

"Hola"

"¿Qué sucedió en la cafetería?"

Emma no respondía.

"¿Sabes por qué tengo que llamar a Robin?"

Seguía sin responder, sabía que había actuado sin saber que sucedía, pero no quería que Regina supiera eso.

"Aceptaron mi plan para Owen… solo si alguien más lo trata"

"¿Y ese alguien es Robin?"

"Si… Es su especialidad"

"Oh…", la rubia se volteo y miro a Regina a la cara, "Lo siento, no sé porque reaccioné así"

"Está bien", puso sus manos en el rostro de Emma, "Solo no corras la próxima vez sin que yo pueda explicarlo, ¿sí?"

Emma asintió y la besó, como tratando de disculparse.

"¿Vamos a tomar un café y me lo cuentas todo?"

"¿Y si mejor te invito a almorzar?", era casi hora de almuerzo y ambas morían de hambre.

"Mejor, si", Emma se rio fuerte y caminaron de la mano a la cafetería.

Luego de almorzar, Emma se despidió y volvió al trabajo, dejando a Regina para que pudiera hacer la llamada.

Encontrando una habitación vacía, Regina entro, cerró la puerta y entre sus contactos, llamó a Robin.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las cosas habían terminado bien con él, sospechosamente bien y eso la hacía dudar.

"¿Regina?"

"Robin!, hola", trato de sonar segura.

"¿Co-como estas?, ¿está todo bien?", la llamada de Regina lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Bien, todo está bien"

"Oh…"

"Robin…"

"¿Si?"

"Necesito tu ayuda"

Lo que fue una llamada, se convirtió en toda una video-conferencia y fue más larga de lo que esperaba, pues al decirle a Robin de que se trataba, él pidió que le enseñara toda la información que tenía hasta ahora.

Después de hablar un rato sobre el caso y sobre el tratamiento que tenía planeado, Robin aceptó.

"Hablaré con la niñera de Roland y estaré allá a primera hora mañana"

"Muchas gracias Robin, enserio"

"No te preocupes Regina, todo saldrá bien"

"¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Si, hasta mañana"

Terminó la llamada y salió en busca de Emma. En el camino se encontró a su jefe.

"¡Gold!"

Su jefe volteo a mirarla, algo sorprendido.

"Regina, ¿a qué se debe tanto animo?"

"Hablé con Robin"

"Oh… Imagino entonces que dijo que si"

"Si, estará aquí en la mañana"

"Bien… Muy bien…"

"Gracias por aceptar a Owen en el hospital"

"Regina…", se sentó en una banca y le señaló a la morena el puesto a su lado, ella se sentó, "he sido amigo de tu familia por mucho tiempo, te conozco y se cómo te pones con estos casos"

"¿Estos casos?"

"Casos perdidos", antes de que Regina pudiera responder y alterarse, él añadió, "No estoy diciendo que no puedas hacerlo, porque muchas veces lo has logrado, pero las que no…"

Regina lo miraba en silencio.

"Solo me preocupo"

"Lo sé… Gracias"

Se despidió de su jefe, que siempre había sido más un amigo y siguió en busca de Emma.

La vio en urgencias, demasiado ocupada, así que siguió su camino, aún tenía que ir a contarle las buenas noticias a Owen y a su padre.

Luego de muchos abrazos y lágrimas compartidas con Kurt, se fue a casa.

Henry había ido a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, así que decidió escribirle a Emma.

 **Dra. Swan, ¿ha terminado su turno? -R**

 **Emm… Si -E**

 **Tranquila Swan, no es nada malo -R**

 **Lo siento, pero fuiste demasiado formal :) -E**

 **Ya veo… Henry no estará esta noche -R**

 **Ohh… -E**

 **Si quieres, al terminar, puedes venir aquí, no me gustaría tener que pasar la noche sola ;) -R**

 **20 minutos Dra. Mills -E**

 **Te espero -R**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado la historia en todo este tiempo, mis excusas no son más que la universidad y la falta de inspiración…

Ahora estoy en vacaciones y prometo que continuaré la historia, tal vez tarde un poco en retomarla, pero la continuaré. Gracias a todos los que aún siguen pendientes de si subo capítulos o no.

Tengo pensado en escribir también fics de Supergirl, más en específico de SuperCat, espero les guste.

De nuevo, Gracias por seguir con interés en la historia.


	12. Reencuentro

Traté de hacerle justicia a la larga espera y ahora creo tener más claro el camino que toma la historia, (eso de tratar de ser escritora y detective a la vez no me estaba funcionando. Pero por ahora, soy libre :B), bueno, sin mas dilación, a lo que vinimos jajaja

Gracias por leer y comentar, y por haber sido tan pacientes conmigo.

* * *

Pasados los 20 minutos exactos, Emma estaba aparcando fuera de la casa de Regina. Cuando se bajó del auto, vio que la morena la estaba esperando en la entrada y caminó hacia ella un poco nerviosa.

"Hey", dijo Regina apoyada en la puerta cuando Emma se detuvo frente a ella.

"Hola", Emma no sabía que hacer o que decir. Si, Regina la había invitado a lo que parecía ser el pasar la noche, pero ¿y si lo estaba mal interpretando?

La morena no dijo nada y se apartó un poco para que Emma pudiera entrar. Esta no reaccionaba, pues estaba perdida en la visión de Regina en ¿pijama? ¿a eso tan corto se le puede llamar pijama?

"Emma, mis ojos están aquí arriba", dijo riendo, haciendo que la rubia volviera en si.

Emma seguía sin saber que decir, la habían atrapado así que de nada valía decir algo, solo le quedó sonrojarse.

"Ven", dijo Regina tomándola de la mano, mientras la guiaba hacia adentro de la casa.

¡Emma no seas idiota!, decía para ella, las señales están ahí, no hay algo que puedas mal interpretar…

La rubia reaccionó y una vez adentro y habiendo cerrado la puerta, presionó a Regina contra la pared.

"Hey", le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Regina solo sonrió y se acercó a besar a Emma. Pero esta tenía otros planes, así que luego de un largo beso, la rubia se apartó un poco y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

"Em-ma", decía Regina con la voz entre cortada, mientras los besos de Emma descendían por su cuerpo.

"¿Sí?"

Regina no dijo nada, pero con su mano comenzó a guiar la cabeza de Emma a donde más necesitaba sus besos en ese momento. La rubia se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besarle los muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna, agradeció en ese momento que la morena llevase esa corta pijama. Regina trataba de hablar, pero de su boca solo salían gemidos e incoherencias.

Emma le bajó los pantalones poco a poco y casi se infarta, Regina no llevaba ropa interior. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver que la morena le dirigía una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Soy yo, o estabas preparada para esto?"

"Y tu llevas mucha ropa", acusó la morena con una risa que Emma ahogó al besar su sexo.

No era la primera vez que Emma estaba con una mujer, pero nunca antes lo había disfrutado tanto.

"Emma… por favor", Regina sabía que no aguantaría mucho, así que cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Y así fue, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena comenzara a moverse agitada gritando el nombre de la rubia, mientras que esta trataba de sostenerla.

Una vez tranquila, ayudó a Emma a ponerse de pie y la besó, no le importaba probarse en los labios de la rubia.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo", le dijo Emma al oído, "¿no crees?"

"Claro… solo necesito sentir de nuevo las piernas e iremos a mi habitación", respondió riendo.

Emma la tomó por sorpresa levantándola de la cadera, pero Regina no opuso resistencia y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la rubia para sostenerse.

"Solo dime hacia donde"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa, quería quedarse, pero era un día normal de trabajo, así que debía irse a casa y cambiarse la ropa.

"Hey", susurró Regina luchando para abrir sus ojos, la verdad es que habían dormido muy poco.

"Buenos días", Emma se acercó a darle un beso, "debo ir a cambiarme, mi turno comienza en dos horas"

"Oh… está bien", Regina se sentó y miró la hora en su teléfono, "¡Oh mierda!"

Se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se cae, pero Emma pudo reaccionar rápido y detenerla.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Robin"

"¿Ah?", preguntó la rubia confundida.

De repente, Regina recordó que aún no había hablado con Emma de lo ocurrido el día anterior, así que se sentó al borde de la cama y le contó rápidamente sobre la llamada.

"Así que… ¿ya debe estar en el hospital?", preguntó Emma luego de haber escuchado en silencio.

"Es lo más probable, si"

"Está bien", Emma se puso sus zapatos y se acercó para despedirse de Regina.

"¿Bien?"

"Si, el hospital es bastante grande, la probabilidad de encontrarme con él es poca", dijo sonriendo.

"Así que tu plan es esconderte…", Regina dijo riendo, no era una pregunta.

"Pues… Si lo ves de esa manera", la habían descubierto.

"Y si se queda más de dos semanas, ¿me ignoraras hasta que Robin se vaya?"

"¿¡DOS!?"

"Se quedará el tiempo que sea necesario para salvar a Owen", ahora el tono de Regina era serio.

"Hey…", Emma tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas, "lo sé, y no hay ningún problema con eso, si él no lo tiene, yo tampoco"

"¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto… debo irme ahora, ¿hablamos más tarde?"

Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta y allí se despidieron con un largo beso, ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Robin por teléfono y asegurarse de que había llegado bien de su viaje y se había instalado en el hospital, Regina se organizó para ir a trabajar, pero en el camino fue a la casa del amigo de Henry, para ver cómo había pasado la noche y llevarle una chaqueta que había olvidado. No tenía tiempo para entrar así que solo se bajó del auto y esperó que Henry fuera a donde ella.

"¡Hola mamá!", dijo Henry con entusiasmo, abrazándola.

"Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien?"

"Si", Henry separó el abrazo, "vimos una película y luego jugamos video juegos"

"Ya veo… e imagino que no fueron a dormir temprano, ¿o sí?"

"Errr… ¿y tú?", preguntó Henry alzando una ceja, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Regina se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo, lo que hizo que Henry riera fuertemente.

"Tranquila mamá, parece que fueras a explotar"

Ahora Regina se sonrojaba aún más.

"¿Tuviste una cita con Emma?", preguntó Henry entusiasmado.

"Puede decirse que si", cita, claro, no podía darle ese tipo de detalles a su hijo.

"¡Eso es genial mamá!", el chico no podía de la emoción.

Y Regina tampoco, quería quedarse a celebrar su pequeño triunfo con su hijo, pero debía irse a trabajar.

"Henry, debo irme ya, pero si logro salir antes, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?"

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

"Asombroso mamá"

Regina se despidió de su hijo y subió al auto, sabía que el día seria largo y pesado, pero era tan feliz en ese momento, que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Bueno, no había que tentar al destino, pero se sentía fuerte y decidida, y trabajaría para salvar a Owen costara lo que costara.


End file.
